Collection of Memories
by FlameofSerenity
Summary: These are short stories based in the Night World. They hold no specific characters to them.
1. Hell's Angel

**Hell's Angel:**

Shadows crossed her face as he stepped in front of the light of the moon before her. The moonlight cascaded around him, making him look like Hell's Angel. His crystal ice blue eyes gazed into her hazel ones. She reached her hand toward him, spreading her hand on his chest to the left over his heart. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, sending chills down her spine.

Her heart beat against her ribs, threatening to break out of her chest. She could almost fall into his eyes and wrap herself in his warm gaze. Intertwining his slender fingers into her dainty hand on his chest, he smiled and pulled her close.

Brushing his lips against her ear, he whispers. "My soul yearns for you" Trailing his lips down to her neck, his kisses are gentle on her porcelain skin. She falls into his embrace as he hugs her tightly.

Bringing his face inches from hers, he cups her face in his hands. His soft lips meet hers and time slows around them. The world begins to fade until there is nothing, but him. His kisses return to her neck, she feels the slight brush of his teeth, and she loses herself in him as he sinks his canines into her skin.

A light-headed feeling comes over her as he silently drains the life from her body, but she doesn't make a sound. He stops suddenly and time passes as he just holds her in his arms. He lays her down on the rough pavement of the old sidewalk.

He kisses her forehead before he leaves her alone to die.


	2. Pentagram

His hands were warm where they gripped my bare arms. It was the only place they touched, but it sent chills through my entire body. His leaf green eyes bored into mine, his face overwhelmed by emotions. His nails dug deep into my skin, drawing blood that ran down my arms. They fell like raindrops of my soul onto the floor below, pooling on the dark asphalt. I could feel my heart fluttering in my chest like a bird about to fly.

In my mind I could picture him closing the few feet between us, drawing me up against him. I could almost feel his lips against mine, his smooth hands caressing my body. A harsh reality struck through my paradise suddenly. Those leaf green eyes that had gazed at me just moments ago, were now glazed over. His grip on my arms went slack and he fell into my awaiting arms. I pulled the intricately carved knife from his chest as I laid him on the floor directly in the center of my pentagram.

I stroked his silky brown hair, murmuring under my breath the words that had been drilled into me since birth.

"From Fire, to Wind, to Water, to Stone. I call upon those we'd lost long ago. Your souls trapped in this dreadful space, and now here I break the seal that holds you prisoner. Come back... to bring madness in your wake"

I repeated the mantra several times over. The blood from his wound spilled over, filling the small crevasses made by the pentagram's lines. The air began to shift and the pentagram began to glow an eerie purple/black.

After a few minutes, the air grew quiet once more and the glow began to diminish.

"At last" I whispered. "The seal is broken."


	3. A Summer Night

The air cooled as he stepped inside, leaving the humid summer night behind him. Her room was dark, only the moon providing an inconsistent beam of light.

He moved further from the window into the room. A sudden stirring under the covers made him pause, thinking over his next actions if she indeed woke up before he was finished. She moved ever so slightly to roll over onto her other side, her back to him. He waited just a few more moments before continuing to move closer.

He sat on the bed, careful not to wake her. Leaning over her, his shadow covered her beautiful face from the moonlight; though, he could still see her completely in the darkness. He reached his hand out and stroked her strawberry brown hair, tucking the few locks, that had come undone from her bun, behind her ear. She moved slightly at his touch, but made no sign of waking up. Once she was still once more, he set to his task. Sliding the strap of her tank top down her shoulder, he leaned closer to her neck. He placed his mouth just at the base, where the pulse ran strongest. He could hear her heart beating steadily, pumping blood through her sleeping body. He couldn't hold back much longer, not when her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and made him so light headed. He sank his elongated fangs gently into her neck, striking the vein perfectly. As silently as he could, he lapped her blood until her heart slowed. The drastic decrease of her heartbeat was the only thing that could've made him stop. He didn't want to hurt her, but knew it was necessary for what came next. Although he had never actively tried it, he knew the process by heart. Rolling up his long sleeve to his elbow, he exposed his wrist. Drawing his fangs along the skin there, he winced as he saw the blood well up and flow freely.

With his other hand, he tilted her neck up and brought his wounded wrist to her slightly open mouth. The blood flowed from the cut and into her, he saw her swallow it even though she was still asleep. When he was satisfied she'd taken enough, he did what he'd never thought he'd have to do to her. He snapped her neck.

The motion was quick and nearly effortless for him, physically atleast. His emotions raged a war within, only the fact that he knew she would wake up gave him the strength to do it. The small crack of the vertebrae breaking tore at his heart and stopped hers entirely.

Lifting her into his arms, he easily cradled her to the window where he jumped into the summer night with his true love. Soon they would be together forever.


End file.
